Fangirls
by k99
Summary: "On no." Robin thought as he saw the stampede of screaming fangirls."I'm going to die!"


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters or the show. It all belongs to DC Comic and the other respective parties. Nor do I own any show and or character mentioned in this fic.**

Robin smirked in triumph as he watched Dr. Light fall. Although Raven was still able to scare Dr. Light he gained more courage until the last time he saw them. Robin aimed a couple of well-aimed blows at the villain after numerous attacks by all the member resulting in Light's downfall. The team wasn't very tired at all really. Dr. Light kind of sucked and wasn't as much of a challenge anymore.

The team walked (or flew in Raven and Starfire's case) back to their tower. A crowd of people had erupted at the base of their tower. All the Titans were thoroughly frightened at their masses. Let it never be sad the normal human ace can't be terrifying. It was near impossible the make their way through the crowd. The cops showed u and ushered the people in an orderly fashion. Somehow there was a red rope fence like at a movie showing their way to their home. How it got there was any one's guess.

There were many different men and boys shouting at Starfire.

"Your so hot Star."

"Be my lover."

"Come here baby. I'll show you a little something about earth." Starfire just giggled not understanding anything they were saying.

Beast Boy had a bunch of girls yelling for him

"You're so cute!"

"Hug me green man."

"I'll buy you!"

"Come here little boy." Came from a couple of men. Beast Boy immediately sweatdropped while the others snickered.

Cyborg had offers from various women. Most of them were older like 30's to 50's

"""Get your very round behind over her."

"Are you still man where it counts." Thing like this kept spewing from the cougars. Cyborg was horrified.

Raven's fan boys were darker. Punk's, goth's, emo's, grunger's, scene's and the like

"Get over here sweetheart."

"Don't worry demon, I like it rough."

"I want to have sex with you." Some random guy used that plainly. Raven was pissed and threw him into the street, but _did _get a _few _numbers, ah hem.

Robin had _tons _of screaming fangirls. It was piercing and shouting and so scary. It did boost his eo very much though.

"We love you Robin."

"You're the hottest Titans. Screw Aqualad."

"Team Edward, Team Jacob, no! Team Robin!"

"Make love to me Robin Please.!"(South Park anyone?) The others gaped and laughed at the Boy Wonder's offers. Beast Boy punched him arm with a "Duuuuuude."

Then, something with as much horror as Trigon happened. The fan girls broke loose. Dear God the horror! They came rushing from all sides. It was an endless mass of prepubescent to older women rushing forward. So much perfume, so little time. Raven and Starfire flew up holding Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a bird leaving Robin with a "Sorry dude but I can't get into that."

Robin attempted to pull out his device to swing to safety but he got trampled before he could. Left and right girls were ripping of his clothes, scraping at his skin, sticking their hands and tongues in place it _just didn't belong._ Robin was feeling so bad and he was getting fairly dizzy. He began to fade from consciousness as he felt some tongue all up in his ear. It all faded to black

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Robin awoke in a hospital bed. He had horrible headache. He attempted to sit up but felt a terrible pain course through him. He looked up and saw all his friends staring intently at him.

"Oh Friend Robin! I am most pleased that you have awoken!" Starfire said with one of her bone-crushing hugs

"Starfire don't kill him when he just woke up. You alright there lover boy?" Raven smirked at him

"No. I'm not. I got violently attacked and possibly raped by a bunch of girls. Where were you guys?" Robin snapped at them. Of all the time to be team…

"Were sorry man but we thought you could handle yourself." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck

"Well I apparently didn't, thank you very much." Robin said. He then gulped

"W-what did they do to me." Robin asked fearfully. Those women were _animals_ and he was petrified of what he might find out.

"We found you unconscious outside with nothing but your boxers on, and even those were torn up. You had a lot of lipstick on you. On the bright said you smelled like cherries." Raven put sarcastically. He smiled. The sorceress really knew how to make him feel better.

A young man with light brown tousled hair, glasses, and dark brown eyes walked in. He had a California tan and tall and lean. He wore one of those long doctor coats and had a clipboard in his hand. He smiled at Robin.

"You finally come to? That's great. I'm your doctor, Brad. It seems you have various scratches running down your body. We had the nurse clean you off because there was an excessive amount of saliva covering your body."

Juts then a large, round woman with horrid hair, a giant, hairy mole on her face, and the Joker grin walked in. She winked at Robin. Robin immediately turned green as did the other males in the room. The woman licked her lips more. Robin puked a bit in his mouth.

"We are did the test and you don't have any sexual diseases. Unfortunately we are not able to tell whether or not someone touched your penis or raped you."

Robin and the rest of the group sighed with relief and Beast Boy walked up to Robin.

"Dude, you totally scored." He attempted to fist bump Robin but Robin just shot him a death glare. Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"I'll just...go over there." He said and walked back to his seat quickly.

"You'll have to stay here for the rest of the day but you should be able to go back to fighting crime in 3 days' time." Doctor Brad said. Starfire giggled and batted her eyes at him. She was becoming, as what is known as on Earth, a bit of a flirt.

"Thanks Doc." Robin said.

"Oh and a word of advice kid. Don't keep your hair spikey like that. It's what attracts all the damn fan girls." Brad said shaking his head mumbling about'Sasuke, Gaara, Zuko, Inyuasha, Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Zoro

**Thank you for reading this oneshot. I just had this immediate thought of this and I had to right it. This also counts a special treat dedicated to Sonnielion who pointed out the 'Life With Derek connectionin chapter 2 of One Night. Thank you!**

**I know you all want the next chapter of One Night and I promise to have it out some time later tomorrow night, maybe around 8:00 pm-ish. I thank you for the reviews. This also came to mind while thinking about how fan girls (like me) love the spikey haired guys. It always the hair, sorry baldy. If I offended anyone with a) hairy moles b) flirty aliens c)bald people or d) said 'Dear God' than I am sorry it was all in the name of good humor. Also no offence to goth's scene emo punks etc. Just most people who label people like us who wear dark color and listen to rock/metal screemo music like that do and so I wanted them to get it as well.** **Later boys and girls.**


End file.
